Perks of Being A Head
by ravenclawheadgirl
Summary: Scorpius and Rose get themselves in an awkward situation when Albus walks in on them and finds them in a very compromising situation! One-Shot.


**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a FanFic. So um.. have fun reading this and review! :)**

**Scorpius/Rose one-shot.**

**Heads Dormitory and its Perks**

It had been a really long day for Rose and she was ready to _Avada_ the next person that annoyed her. She was walking up to the Heads dormitory that she, _unfortunately, _shared with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. The slimy Slytherin git. It wasn't a surprise that Rose had been made Head Girl because ever since First Year had begun, she had spent all of her time in the library studying. Rose is also on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a Chaser. Rose and Scorpius share a hate/hate relationship. Albus is Rosie's best friend, but he's also Scorpius's best friend. So she sees him a lot more than she wishes to. But they both love Al more than anything, so for his sake they both agreed to _mildly_ tolerate each other. Even though Scorpius is Hogwarts's Casanova, he is a brilliant student and the teachers absolutely adored him, which angers Rose all the time. 

Rose lugged her heavy bag on the floor behind her and came to stand in front of her dormitory. She muttered _Fawkes_ underneath her breath and the man on the portrait let her through. Rose was tired from the Quidditch practice she had to endure for THREE HOURS! She somehow managed to drop her bag and shoes in her room without falling over and grabbed some clothes to change into. She made her way towards the bathroom to take a hot, relaxing shower. As she made her journey to the bathroom she had shrugged off her cloak and her sweater with some of the buttons on her shirt unbuttoned.

Rose went to grab the doorknob to open it, but it suddenly opened by itself and out came Scorpius Malfoy, freshly showered. There were drops of water falling from the tips of his perfect blond hair. He looked like a spitting image of Adonis himself!

"Get out of my way, Weasley."

Rose's eyes opened wide. She eyed him from head to toe and her eyes were bulging out of her sockets! Scorpius was wearing nothing but his boxers and some socks. Playing Quidditch for the snakes did him good. He had toned chest and washboard abs, looking hella fit! Rose started to get ideas that involved his body and her lips.

"Like what you see, Weasley?" Of course he had noticed her ogling his model-like body.

"BLOODY HELL MALFOY! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She was blushing hard causing her entire face to go red. Damn her Weasley genes.

"No need to pretend Weasley. We all know you want me." He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her until their faces were only inches away. She could feel his breath hitting the tops of her cheeks.

His lips were dangerously close to her as he leaned in and whispered quietly, almost seductively, "Rose.."

"Sc-Scorpius," whimpered Rose. "Merlin, you-u smell good!"

Scorpius turned her and she found herself pinned against the threshold of the bathroom door. His hand traveled up her thigh and stopped at the hem of her skirt. He started to play with her hair with his other hand while his eyes were locked on hers and they both stared back, burning with intensity and wanting. Rose wanted to snog the living daylights out of him. As did Scorpius, to her.

"What the hell are you-" Her words were cut off as Scorpius crashed his lips on hers. She wasted no time kissing him back, responding with the same intensity and desire. Their lips were moving in sync, slow at first but growing with passion every second it lasted. They broke apart for the lack of air but Rose quickly captured his lips with her own. His hands roaming her body, her hands exploring his stone-hard chest.

Both moaning out of pleasure and the uncomfortable spot they moved to a better place. Scorpius's room. They stumbled in and managed to slam the door shut. Rose was pinned on the bed with Scorpius hovering above her, furiously kissing her. Her hands room his chest while his hands were grabbing her waist with much force, enough to drive her crazy but not hurt. Nothing seemed to make them stop. 

Albus was Rose's and Scorpius's best friend and loved both of them equally. It was normal for him to walk in the Heads dormitory since he was very much welcomed there by his two best friends. He stopped in front of the door, uttered _Fawkes _out loud with much excitement and strolled in the common room. He thought Rose would still be at Quidditch practice, so he decided to visit Scorpius. He walked towards Scorpius' room and simply walked in without knocking on the door.

The first thing Albus saw was Scorpius and Rose on the bed, furiously kissing each other. The next thing he saw was red.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"


End file.
